Separação
by JosyZiane
Summary: Grissom finalmente se declara para Sara, mas por causa de um deslize seu eles se separam e ela vai a uma viagem com um novo amigo o que mudará o destino dos dois.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Decepção

Já havia passado um ano desde que Grissom havia se declarado para Sara e eles estavam juntos. Mas Grissom continuava fechado, e sempre que Sara achava que estava conseguindo ele sempre fazia algo para prová-la do contrário.

SS: Cath, você viu o Grissom.

CW: Ele já foi, recebeu um "chamado". – ela diz a última palavra entre aspas.

SS: Um chamado. – diz arqueando as sobrancelhas.

CW: Heather, mas o que é, será que eu poderia ajudar.

SS: Éh... É claro, este – e entrega-lhe um envelope – é o meu relatório, entregue-o, por favor.

E mais uma vez ela se sentiu humilhada, ferida, por causa de Grissom, era sempre assim ele sempre a deixava por causa de Heather.

Ela chega em casa exausta fisicamente e mentalmente, toma banho e espera por Grissom. Dorme esperando por ele. Acordou oito horas depois, mas ele não chegara, já ia chorar, quando se lembrou da promessa que havia feito a si mesma de nunca mais chorar por ele. Vestiu-se com um jeans justo e uma blusinha de alça branca e resolveu que não ia ficar chorando por ele. Aproveitou que seria sua folga e decidiu que iria aproveitar.

Depois de quase meia hora e ainda no primeiro copo de cerveja – Desde que começou o relacionamento com Grissom não colocara um gole de bebida alcoólica na boca – já estava ficando entediada e decidida a ir embora, quando alguém que já estava há observando algum tempo resolve se aproximar.

XX: Será que eu posso acompanhá-la.

Mesmo desconfiada, ela afirma positivamente com a cabeça.

XX: Dia ruim?

SS: É difícil não ter um dia ruim nessa cidade. – e dá um sorriso um tanto quanto falso ao lindo homem a sua frente de cabelo e olhos castanhos claros.

XX: Acho que alguém aqui está precisando dar umas boas risadas. – diz dando-lhe um grande sorriso – Se você me permitir eu posso tentar fazê-la sorrir.

Ela o olha por um tempo, não entendendo o que ele estava querendo.

SS: Eu não preciso de alguém que me faça sorrir, eu só quero um pouco de paz.

XX: Tudo bem – levanta as mãos ao alto em um gesto de defesa – se quiser posso ir embora. – e se levanta para ir.

Mas ela o pega pelo braço, percebendo o quão estava sendo injusta descontando sua raiva nele.

SS: Espera, não vá, desculpa é que eu estou chateada e acabei descontando em você.

XX: Então que tal deixar essa raiva de lado.

SS: Como? – Arqueia a sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida, de que alguém pudesse deixá-la mais feliz.

XX: Acompanhe-me. – e sai.

Ela então o segue, agora não importava onde ele estava a levando, só queria mesmo era esquecer as últimas horas.

SS: Que lugar lindo.

XX: Eu sempre venho aqui para me acalmar, quando estou chateado, e quer saber dá certo. – Ele senta no gramado e faz um gesto para ela sentar ao seu lado, o que ela faz prontamente.

SS: Realmente estou aqui a menos de cinco minutos e já estou extasiada, o ar fresco a brisa tudo acalma. – os dois estavam olhando para o céu estrelado, que Sara não via há anos, já que Vegas por ser uma cidade tão iluminada, mal se vê a lua.

XX: Mas você ainda não disse seu nome.

SS: Nem você o seu.

XX: Então vamos resolver esse problema agora mesmo. – estende a mão sobre os joelhos – West, Sean Edward West.

SS: Sidle, Sara Ann Sidle. – e sorrir mostrando sua fresta nos dentes e cumprimentando-o com a mão.

Os dois ficaram um longo tempo sem falar nada, só olhando para o céu e de vez em quando trocando olhares rápidos. Até que ele resolve quebrar o silêncio.

SW: Então Sara, sei que não é da minha conta, mas o que a deixou tão chateada.

SS: Não sei se estou pronta para falar sobre isso, até por que é uma história um pouco longa.

SW: Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela mesmo não conhecendo direito aquele homem, decide desabafar, ela precisava muito daquilo e ele estava ali disposto a ouvi-la.

Quase quatro horas depois Sara já tinha contado tudo que havia se passado com entre ela e Grissom desde São Francisco e acabara descobrindo que Sean também estava na mesma situação que ela, e percebeu que ele só queria alguém pra conversar, desabafar, assim como ela.

Agora ela estava deitada dormindo em seus braços, no mesmo local em que estava sentada há horas atrás.

Ele sempre andava com dois cobertores no carro, brigar com a namorada era algo constante em sua vida, então ele sempre se refugiava nas montanhas e acabava dormindo por lá, e dessa vez ele tinha companhia, alguém que estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

E ali nasceu uma bela amizade que iria mudar o destino dos dois.

Capítulo 2 – O troco

Já era oito da manhã, Grissom chegou em casa e entrou lentamente, com medo da reação de Sara, já que não dera sinais de vida há praticamente dois dias, e ela também não ligou para ele como sempre fazia então ele imaginou que ela estivesse com muita raiva, entrou tirou os sapatos, foi até a cozinha imaginando encontrá-la e nada, foi até o quarto, também não estava, estranhou, ela nem ao menos havia dormido em casa, a cama estava arrumada, no laboratório ela não estava, já que a noite anterior tinha sido sua folga.

Preocupado liga para ela, e nada, celular desligado. Tentou mais uma vez, nada. Então decide esperar sentado no sofá de seu apartamento.

No outro lado da cidade Sara estava se divertido com Sean. Estavam tomando café e falando sobre coisas banais, até que Sean toca no assunto que Sara já até tinha esquecido, "por um tempo".

SW: Você já pensou o que vai fazer quando chegar em casa.

SS: A partir de hoje Gilbert Grissom não faz mais parte da minha vida.

SW: Não faça isso, se você o ama dê uma segunda chance, todos merecem uma segunda chance.

SS: Segunda chance. – Tenta falar na maior calma – Eu já dei mais que segunda chance a ele, e o que ele fez? Jogou fora como se fosse lixo, como se meu amor não valesse nada. – Lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos.

SW: Ei, calma – enxugar as lágrimas – se você o ama lute por esse amor, mostre a ele que ele precisa de você, que ele não é nada sem você, só assim ele dará valor ao que você oferece a ele, que é amor de verdade.

SS: Mas como? Me diz como, eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu me sinto de mãos atadas.

SW: Ignore-o, não o deixe, ignore-o da mesma forma que ele faz com você, faça ele se sentir como você se sente, sozinho, humilhado, ignorado. É assim que eu vou fazer, e sei que vou conseguir alcançar meus objetivos, sei que você também conseguirá.

Sara o olha com uma pontada de esperança. Talvez essa jogada desse certo, talvez não, mas ela tinha que tentar nem que fosse a última vez.

SS: Ok! Você tem razão, eu já lutei de mais pra desistir assim, tenho que tentar, nem que seja uma última vez.

SW: É assim que se fala garota, agora vamos lá, vamos à luta, não vamos desistir assim tão facilmente.

Depois de esperar por quase uma hora Grissom resolve ir para seu apartamento. Quando abre a porta para sair, dá de cara com Sara, e seu sorriso Sidle, ela estava linda, com um sorriso encantador. Ele que já estava ficando chateado por esperar, imediatamente se desmancha a sua frente e sua raiva vai embora.

GG: Honey? – A olha interrogativamente.

SS: Grissom não imaginava te encontrar aqui há essa hora. – Falou friamente, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

Ela entra no apartamento, sendo seguida por ele.

SS: Se não se importa, eu vou tomar um banho, estou muito cansada.

E segue para o quarto, retira suas roupas e joga sobre uma cadeira, entra no banheiro e começa o relaxante banho quente.

Grissom entra no quarto e vê suas roupas sobre a cadeira, não aguenta pega sua blusa e cheira, sente um cheiro diferente, estranha, mas naquele momento o cheiro não importava, ele só queria Sara, senti-la.

Ele entra no banheiro, retira suas roupas e puxa a cortina lentamente, ela estava de olhos fechados, quando abre, leva um susto com Grissom a sua frente.

SS: Grissom!

Ele aproxima-se lentamente, toca seu rosto, acariciando-a lentamente, se aproxima mais e a beija, um beijo lento e desesperado ao mesmo tempo. Ela não consegue resistir e se entrega a ele. Alguns minutos de caricias e quando Grissom ia penetrá-la, percebe a diferença em suas caricias, era como se ela não quisesse, a olha nos olhos e percebe a indiferença.

GG: Algum problema Sara.

Ela balança a cabeça negando.

SS: Não. – Dá um sorriso fraco e o beijo, num gesto para que continuasse.

Duas horas da tarde e Grissom começa a despertar, ele abre os olhos lentamente esperando encontrar Sara ao seu lado, mas tudo o que encontra é um vazio. Levanta-se e anda pelo apartamento todo e não a encontra. A decepção era evidente em seus olhos por não encontrá-la ao seu lado. Ligou três vezes seguidas para ela, desligado, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ela nunca desligava o celular e agora durante o dia todo ele ligara, mas só encontrava uma mensagem de voz.

Ela não estava com o celular desligado, só estava ignorando-o, da mesma forma que ele fizera várias vezes. Sabia que não era trabalho, eles tinham uma maneira de se comunicar diferente, se fosse sobre trabalho mandaria mensagem, se fosse algo pessoal ligariam.

Ela estava tomando um banho de banheira para relaxar. A muito não fazia isso, desde que mudara para o apartamento de Grissom, não tivera mais esse privilégio, já que no banheiro dele não tem banheira. Agora depois de muito tempo ela resolvera ir para o seu, queria um tempo só para si. Por sorte não vendera ele como Grissom havia proposto, achou melhor não, assim qualquer "imprevisto" ela teria para onde ir.

Ela chegou com 10 minutos de antecedência no trabalho, para muitos era algo inusitado já que sempre chegava meia hora antes. E por incrível que pareça era a única que faltava. Todos já estavam a sua espera.

SS: Boa noite. – deu-lhes o melhor sorriso que podia.

Boa noite – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo, exceto Grissom que estava lendo uma revista e apenas a encarou.

Aquele turno ela ficou com Cath, o caso foi relativamente fácil e elas já estavam na sala de descanso esperando ordens para ir, quando os outros apareceram.

Grissom já ia dispensá-los quando o celular dela toca. Ela olha no visor e fica feliz por ver quem está ligando e sai para ter mais privacidade, com Grissom sempre a olhando de canto de olho.

Ligação on

SS: Oi, não esperava sua ligação assim tão cedo.

SW: Desculpa! Se quiser ligo outra hora.

SS: Não que isso, é só que fiquei surpresa.

SW: Então liguei pra marcarmos uma saída e conversarmos, quero saber como está se saindo com o plano.

SS: Plano – ela dá um sorriso que mesmo estando do outro lado da porta não passa despercebida dos outros. – é eu também quero saber como você está se saindo.

SW: Então o que você acha de amanhã, um almoço no mesmo local de ontem.

SS: Ok estarei lá às doze.

SW: As doze então.

Ligação off

Ela entra na sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que deixa todos curiosos, aliás, não era algo muito comum de se ver, mesmo nos últimos tempos ela chegando mais feliz, agora era diferente, parecia que nada ia acabar com a felicidade dela. Mas ninguém se atreve a dizer nada.

O silêncio estava deixando Grissom irritado, ele não sabia por que, mas não gostava daquilo.

GG: Estão todos dispensados.

Todos já estavam saindo, até mesmo Sara que sempre esperava todos saírem para ficar a sós com ele, quando ele a chama.

GG: Sara você fica.

Ela para bruscamente, vira-se e percebe o olhar de irritação dele.

SS: Algum problema? – pergunta tentando demonstrar calma e desentendimento, afinal não queria que ele percebesse nada.

GG: Eu é que pergunto algum problema? – a olha nos olhos o qual ela retribui. Era como se fosse uma batalha silenciosa, e vencia que desviasse o olhar primeiro.

SS: Não nenhum, por quê?

GG: Você sumiu hoje, te liguei e não atendeu.

SS: Grissom aqui não é o lugar para falarmos sobre isso. – já estava se irritando, mas tentava não demonstrar.

GG: E onde é o lugar Sara? Tentei contatar-lhe o dia todo.

SS: Então tá. Quer saber mesmo? Eu só precisei de um tempo pra mim, só isso satisfeito? – diz tudo com calma e friamente, sabia como ninguém agir assim, teve um grande professor, Gilbert Grissom.

GG: Tempo? – a confusão era evidente em seus olhos.

SS: Grissom podemos ir agora? Estou cansada, preciso de um descanso. – tenta cortar a conversa, antes que começassem uma briga ali, em pleno laboratório.

GG: Tudo bem, eu também estou cansado.

E os dois saem cada um em seu carro, como sempre.

Capítulo 3 - Adeus? Não. Até logo.

Em casa a situação, estava um pouco amena, os dois já estavam mais calmos, já até conversavam normalmente.

Sara estava a na cozinha preparando algo para comerem. Estava na pia quando Grissom a abraça por trás, dando-lhe beijos na orelha, seu ponto fraco. Ela já estava quase se entregando, até que retoma a consciência e sai de seus braços. Era sempre assim, desde a traição de Grissom, ela não conseguia ficar a vontade com ele, por mais que tentasse.

Enquanto Sara estava no quarto, Grissom continuava na cozinha tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando um bip é ouvido, ele olha para a mesa e vê o celular de Sara era uma mensagem, ele se a próxima e consegue ver uma parte da mensagem, "Não esqueça, no mesmo local...".

E surge a desconfiança, ele nunca havia desconfiado de Sara antes, mas agora ele não podia pensar outra coisa. Ela estava diferente, distante, escondendo coisas, e ele tinha que descobrir o que era.

O restante da tarde, assim como mais uma noite de trabalho e Grissom não tirara da cabeça a desconfiança, nem que devia descobrir o que Sara estava escondendo. Sabia que ela ia encontrar a "pessoa misteriosa" a qualquer momento ele tinha que passar o maior tempo possível com ela e sondar, mas não sabia como. Estava à procura dela para saber se já tinha ido, por sorte ela estava na sala de descanso e sozinha.

GG: Já vou você vem?

SS: Claro, vamos.

"_Concerteza não seria agora, pensou ele"_.

Depois de algumas horas ele a chama para almoçarem fora.

GG: Sara que tal almoçarmos fora hoje, você escolhe o restaurante.

Sara fica sem saber o que falar, ela já tinha marcado com Sean, tinha que dá uma desculpa convincente a Grissom.

SS: É... É que, eu já tenho compromisso.

GG: Compromisso? – arqueia a sobrancelha.

SS: É eu marquei com uma amiga que chegou de São Francisco ontem e nós marcamos de nos encontrarmos para pormos a conversa em dia. – dá um sorriso amarelo, que não passa despercebido por ele, sendo um bom investigador que é.

GG: Então eu vou junto, assim depois nós podemos caminhar um pouco só nós dois – a abraça por trás – e eu ainda aproveito para conhecer sua amiga, afinal você é minha namorada e nada mais justo do que conhecer seus amigos.

SS: É melhor não, nós vamos falar sobre coisas banais, sabe coisa de mulher e você não iria se sentir bem. – vira-se para ele e dá-lhe um selinho.

GG: Tudo bem, deixa pra outra vez. – por um momento ele achou que era paranóia de sua cabeça e não tinha motivos para se preocupar, mas com sua recusa ficou mais evidente que ela estava escondendo algo.

Logo que Sara entra na lanchonete Grissom sai do carro e fica escondido tentando ver com quem ela estava se encontrado, quando a vê cumprimentando um homem com um abraço. O sangue subiu-lhe para a cabeça. Sua vontade era de ir lá e acabar com a farra dos dois, mas se segurou não iria se prestar a esse serviço pensou ele.

A todo o momento ele via Sara dando boas risadas e os dois se tocarem as mãos. Aquilo já tava demais para ele, então foi para casa, não suportaria mais.

Na lanchonete, nos primeiros momentos era só risada até que Sean toca no assunto principal da conversa, seus relacionamentos.

SW: E como tá a situação? – referindo-se ao fato de Sara não estar conseguindo fazer como o combinado – fingir que nada aconteceu.

SS: Como eu disse não tá dando certo, eu não consigo mais, estou sufocando, – diz já com lágrimas nos olhos – ele é muito sínico, está agido normalmente, mas e você como está a sua situação – dá uma risada fraca.

SW: Ela me ligou, decidimos tentar de novo, mas assim como você, não estou conseguindo lidar muito bem com isso. Eu a amo, mas percebo que ela só voltou por que estava se sentido só, e que eu estou servindo como um passa tempo, um brinquedinho que ela brinca e quando encontra outro melhor, deixa de lado.

SS: Pois é, e é assim que estou me sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo em que penso em deixá-lo de uma vez, eu penso que o amo de mais e não posso viver sem ele.

Sean enxuga as lágrimas de Sara com o dedo.

SW: Ah, querida como eu queria poder fazer algo pra matar essa sua tristeza, mas o que posso fazer? Se não consigo matar nem a minha. Já sei, que tal uma viagem, só nós dois, sem lágrimas, tristezas, mentiras.

SS: Bem que eu queria, mas não dá, não posso deixar o trabalho assim.

SW: Eu entendo, mas se mudar de ideia, você sabe que pode me ligar não sabe.

SS: Então você vai viajar? – Estava surpresa com sua repentina decisão.

SW: É eu vou, não tenho nada a perder, só a ganhar e eu preciso tirar essa mulher da minha cabeça, ou eu vou enlouquecer.

SS: Mas e seu trabalho, e a sua perseverança, lembra? Foi você quem disse para não desistir. E agora vai desistir.

SW: Eu sei o que eu disse querida, mas não dá, não posso mais. Em três dias eu to saindo e quanto ao meu trabalho, eu posso fazê-lo estando em qualquer lugar do mundo. – ele trabalhava como colunista numa revista semanal.

SS: Mas já? Eu não acredito você vai me deixar aqui? – Ela não sabia por que, mas se sentia mais protegida e mais animada com a presença dele, e se ele fosse assim como ela iria ficar.

SW: Você sabe que não irá ficar sozinha se for, não é mesmo? – a olha profundamente nos olhos.

SS: Bom! Boa viagem então.

Os dois se levantam e se abraçam.

Em seu apartamento Grissom estava sentado no sofá esperando por Sara, quando ouve a porta sendo aberta.

Ela entra lentamente, não percebendo sua presença, quando é surpreendida por ele.

GG: Foi bom o almoço Sara?

SS: Eh... Foi ótimo. – Sorrir com vontade. Já ia saindo, quando novamente se surpreende com a pergunta repentina dele.

GG: Você tem algo que esteja esquecendo-se de me falar Sara.

Sara percebe sua indireta sarcástica e resolve responder no mesmo tom.

SS: E você tem Grissom? – arqueando as sobrancelhas.

GG: E por que eu teria, que eu saiba não sou eu quem inventa desculpas esfarrapadas para se encontrar com o amante. – resolveu ser grosso.

Com a grosseria de Grissom, Sara explodiu por dentro, não permitiria que Grissom falasse daquele jeito com ela.

SS: Com quem você pensa que está falando, ao que eu saiba não sou eu quem passou a noite com a "amiga" – não pode deixar de ser irônica.

GG: Mas do que você está falando? – Gritou.

SS: Estou falando da noite em que você passou com Heather e não teve nem a decência de ser sincero comigo e me dizer a verdade.

GG: E você o que fez? Saiu correndo pros braços de outro.

SS: Ah... – Sara já estava vermelha de raiva – Eu não te traí, quer saber me arrependo por não ter feito, mas não fiz.

GG: E o cara com quem você estava abraçada hoje, ou você pensa que eu não vi.

SS: Você por acaso estava me seguindo Grissom? É isso que entendi. Eu não devia mesmo ter ouvido o Sean e deveria ter dito tudo que estava entalado aqui, dizer que você é um egoísta, idiota e covarde que não é capaz de me dizer a verdade e ainda fingir que nada aconteceu.

GG: Eu não te traí Sara, a traidora aqui é você.

SS: Ah... – põe as mãos na cabeça – Nunca mais se atreva a dizer isso. Me diz Grissom, diz olhando nos meus olhos que você não dormiu com ela. – ela olhava insistentemente para ele, mas ele não a olhava. – Tá vendo você não é capaz, mas eu sim, eu sou capaz, sabe por quê? Porque eu digo a verdade, não sou falsa.

Depois da "pequena" discussão, pequena, pois Sara para não continuar foi para o quarto, arrumou suas coisas e voltou para seu apartamento.

Antes do turno começar Sara chega e vai direto a sala de Ecklie. Ela já tinha decidido iria entrar de licença e viajar com Sean, no momento era a melhor coisa a fazer. Ela bate à porta e ouve-o mandando-a entrar.

SS: Com licença Ecklie, você tem um minuto?

CE: Seja rápido tenho muito trabalho.

SS: Preciso que assine minha licença.

Ecklie que até aquele momento não tinha olhado para ela, levanta a cabeça.

CE: Licença? Quanto tempo?

SS: Um ano. – sim um ano, eles iriam viajar por um ano.

CE: Um ano? – a olha com os olhos arregalados – Se é tanto tempo assim, preciso saber por quê.

SS: Desculpa, mas são assuntos pessoais.

CE: Quer saber, tudo bem eu lhe dou a licença, acho que posso arrumar um substituto enquanto estiver fora.

Sara sorri satisfeita e pela primeira vez ela não tivera vontade de matá-lo.

Depois da conversa com Ecklie Sara foi até a sala de descanso, onde estavam todos, exceto Grissom e ela ficou aliviada por ele não estar lá. Despediu-se de todos, sem dizer o motivo da viagem. Só disse que precisava descansar, e sem dúvida todos concordaram.

Grissom chegou 15 minutos após a saída de Sara. Pela primeira vez chegara atrasado, estava visivelmente abatido e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Imediatamente percebeu a ausência de Sara.

GG: Onde está Sara.

GS: Já veio e já foi.

Grissom olhou interrogativamente, mas não disse nada, só fez menção para que continuasse. Nick então se manifesta.

NS: Ela está de licença.

CW: Saiu há quinze minutos.

Grissom não disse mais nada. Deixou a pasta, que estava segurando, na mesa e foi para sua sala. Sentou no sofá e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar de tristeza, dor e arrependimento. Arrependimento por ter dormido com Heather, arrependimento por ter falado com ela daquela forma e ter duvidado dela.

Deitou-se no sofá e adormeceu.

_GG: Sara você voltou, voltou pra mim, honey._

_SS: Eu voltei sim Grissom, mas não pra você. Eu não te amo mais, você me magoou muito, me humilhou e agora eu tenho outra vida. Uma vida melhor, longe de você._

_GG: Sara, não Sara, não me deixe. – e cada vez ela se afastava mais, enquanto ele chamava-a quase gritando._

_Der repente ele ouve alguém o chamando, e cada vez a voz era mais nítida._

Ele é acordado por Heather que o estava chamando há algum tempo.

GG: Heather? – a confusão era evidente em seu olhar, assim como o cansaço.

Heather dá um sorriso falso.

HK: Noite ruim Grissom.

GG: Por favor, Heather não estou com humor para sarcasmo.

HK: Eu sei, eu ouvi, você chamava por ela, Sara. – e mais uma vez ela rir – Que foi? Ela te deixou. Pelo jeito eu consegui. No fim eu venci. – E sai deixando um Grissom perplexo e sem fala.

Daquele dia em diante ele nunca mais sorriu. Estava sempre de mau humor e descontava sua raiva em quem estivesse por perto.

Capítulo 4 – Um novo amor, uma nova vida

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Sara e Sean haviam partido. Agora eles estavam no Canadá, tirando fotos de animais exóticos numa Reserva Florestal. Divertiam-se muito, mas há alguns dias Sara não se sentia bem, achava que era por estar em um navio, já que a viajem acontecera no mesmo.

Já em terra firme, ela continuou tendo os enjoos, tonturas e cansava-se rápido. Sean já imaginando o que seria e a incentivava a fazer um teste de gravidez.

SS: Eu estou com medo do que possa ser o resultado. – sua voz era chorosa

SW: Não adianta você ter medo Sara, se você estiver mesmo grávida com ou sem um exame isso vai se confirmar uma hora. Então ouça o que eu digo, faça um exame e assim se der positivo, você já começa a fazer os exames e os cuidados necessários. – sua mão acariciava a dela, enquanto tomavam café da manhã no chalé

SS: Tem razão, hoje mesmo eu vou fazer esse exame e acabar com essa dúvida.

Ele sorrir satisfeito por saber que ela seguiria seu conselho. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz por sua amiga, pois tinha certeza sobre qual seria o resultado.

Depois do almoço Sara foi fazer o exame e pra sua surpresa o resultado sairia na hora, ela estava muito nervosa para esperar por muito mais tempo.

Quando pegou o resultado suas desconfianças se confirmaram, ela estava grávida. Agora ela não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, por um lado estava feliz, iria ser mãe, nunca se imaginara grávida, mas desde que começara o relacionamento com Grissom, seu instinto maternal surgiu, além de que um filho é sempre uma dádiva de Deus. Mas também estava triste, logo agora que decidira dar um novo rumo a sua vida, surge essa gravidez, e o pior estava separada do pai de seu filho ou filha, como iria contar a Grissom uma novidade dessas logo agora.

Chegou ao chalé já com lágrimas nos olhos, sem saber o que fazer, deitou-se e adormeceu.

Meia hora depois Sean chegou. Estava tudo tão silencioso que ele até estranhou, então decidiu ir ao quarto de Sara para ver se ela já tinha chegado. A encontrou dormindo, percebia-se na sua expressão que ela estava tendo um sono agitado.

Ele ficou a observando por alguns segundo, nunca havia percebido como ela era atraente, bonita sim, atraente nunca antes. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar tal pensamento da cabeça. Sara era sua amiga e apaixonada por outro. Olhou para o lado e viu um papel, pegou-o e percebendo do que se tratava sorriu, o resultado era como ele havia imaginado positivo.

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com Sean sorrindo.

SS: Do que está sorrindo. – olhou-o confusa

SW: O resultado. – a olhou ainda sorrindo

SS: Agora é só fazer tudo o que o médico dizer e em breve terei uma criança me atormentando a noite. – sorriu fracamente, por mais que tentasse rir da situação a preocupação era evidente em seu olhar.

Sean a olhou intensamente.

SW: Você não me parece muito feliz. O que foi? – aproximou-se sentando na cama, mais próximo dela – Pensei que fosse ficar feliz?

SS: Eu estou feliz. – respirou fundo – Só que eu não sei o que fazer como vou cuidar de uma criança, eu resolvi tirar esse tempo pra mim, e olha só, descubro que estou grávida e do cara que mais me fez sofrer. E ainda tem o fato de não saber como dizer a ele, aliás, eu nem sei se vou dizer a ele. – Diz tudo sem olhar para ele.

Sean pega em sua mão

SW: Ei calma. Uma coisa de cada vez, tudo bem? – ele levanta o rosto dela fazendo-a olhar para ele – Primeiro vamos cuidar de você e desse bebê, eu vou estar com você sempre, será que você consegue entender isso? – ela balança a cabeça confirmando que sim – Quanto ao fato d'ele ter te feito sofrer, bom, é normal você estar chateada, com raiva, mas ele é o pai e tem que saber, uma hora ou outra, você sabe que não pode esconder ele tem seus direitos e por último, como dizer a ele é o de menos, você não precisa dizer agora. Espera até voltarmos, então você diz, até lá o bebê já vai ter nascido e vai ser muito mais fácil.

SS: E se ele não aceitar, ou até mesmo dizer que não é dele.

SW: Bom ai quem vai sair perdendo será ele. E como eu já te disse, eu vou estar sempre com você e não vou deixá-la sozinha. – ele sorrir para ela e a puxa para sim, para um abraço, ao que ela retribui.

SS: Obrigada, mas você não precisa fazer nada disso por mim. O filho é meu e do Grissom e se ele não quiser eu vou cuidar dele sozinha, é minha obrigação como mãe.

SW: Nada de dizer que não precisa. Eu sei que você não precisa, mas eu quero estar ao seu lado, cuidar de você e desse bebê que vem ai.

SS: Por que você está fazendo isso. – ela se solta do seu abraço e o olha nos olhos.

SW: Por que você é especial, – ele se levanta – e além do mais nós somos amigos, ou não somos? – ele diz dando um sorriso, que sempre animava Sara. Se antes ela já sentia uma ligação forte com ele agora ela sentia-se muito mais ligada pela forma que ele a estava tratando, com carinho, atenção, a fazia rir ele estava se tornando alguém especial no coração de Sara.

Dois meses e meio se passaram e mesmo eles andando de cidade em cidade Sara estava se cuidando direitinho e sempre indo ao médico para saber como estava seu bebê. Mas ela ainda não tinha tido a chance de saber o sexo do bebê, nas duas últimas vezes ele "se escondera".

Eles estavam à espera de serem chamados pelo médico. Sean sempre ia com ela, sua presença para ela era muito importante, ela se sentia segura ao lado dele.

S. (secretária): Srª Sidle, sua vez.

Os dois se levantam nervosamente, e Sara apesar de estar com apenas cinco meses, - sim cinco meses quando ela descobriu já estava com quase três e ela nunca desconfiara até começar a ter os sintomas mais comuns – estava com a barriga enorme, mas ela não estava com gêmeos não, o menino é que era grande e já andava com as mãos na coluna e Sean tinha que ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Dr. S.(Dr. Stiven): Bom dia Sr. e Srª Sidle. – estendeu mão apara Sara

SS: Ah, não doutor é Srtª Sidle e este é Sean West, nós somos apenas amigos. – ela sorrir para o médico e olha para Sean, com cara de "por que eles sempre fazem isso", sempre que iam a algum médico eles pensavam que era um casal.

SW: Pois é doutor é isso mesmo que a Sara disse, mas nós viemos mais para ver se conseguimos saber o sexo do bebê, no último médico que fomos fizemos todos os exames necessários e está tudo ok. Sara está se cuidando direitinho, e ai dela se não o fizesse, – sorrir com vontade – só não conseguimos mesmo foi saber se é menino ou menina.

SW: Então se está tudo ok, é só vestir essa "camisola" e deitar aqui. – levantou-se e apontou para a cama de hospital entregando a "camisola" de hospital a ela que já estava de pé, assim como Sean.

Ela fez o que o médico mandou e o mesmo passou o gel para a ultrasson.

Dr. S: A Srtª tem preferência de sexo.

SS: Ah, que isso doutor pra mim o importante é que seja saudável. – sorrir para Sean que estava ao seu lado olhando para a tela e segurando sua mão.

Dr.S: Então acho que a Srtª não se importará de saber que seu bebê é um garotão.

Sara não se contem e acaba chorando enquanto Sean dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Quatro meses depois e eles estavam em Washington e Sara já estava na sala de parto. Ela nunca imaginara que dar a luz seria tão difícil, estava tendo as dores e contrações a mais de três horas e nada.

SS: Oh, ahhhh – dá um grito que faz Sean sorrir - droga, mas porque ele não nasce logo, ahhhhhhhhh – mais um grito - eu sinto como se fosse morrer.

SW: Calma querida, você não vai morrer, é normal isso, mas logo ele vai nascer e você se sentirá bem melhor. – ele segurava a mão dela fazendo uma careta, por mais que quisesse não conseguia disfarçar a dor, não imaginava que uma mulher grávida tivesse tanta força.

Finalmente depois de mais meia hora de dor, contrações e gritos Sara ouve o choro de seu filho e ela não se conteve e chorou junto, olhou para o alto e percebeu Sean chorando e olhando para o bebê.

Uma enfermeira trouxe seu filho para junto dela.

Sara sentiu uma emoção muito forte ao segurar seu filho, olhou dos pés a cabeça queria ter certeza que ele era perfeito, sorriu, pois pelo menos fisicamente ele era saudável.

SS: Olha só para ele querido, ele é lindo, perfeito. – diz sorrindo para o filho, que nem podia vê-la ainda.

SW: Sim ele é lindo assim como a mãe. – abaixou-se e deu um beijo na testa do bebê e depois um em Sara, mas não na testa na boca, há exatamente três meses ele estavam juntos.

Ob. (obstetra): Agora as enfermeiras precisam levá-lo para limpá-lo e levaren-no para fazer os exames necessários.

Uma enfermeira já estava com o bebê no colo.

Enf. (enfermeira): Já escolheram o nome, seria bom, assim nós já colocamos a identificação com o nome.

SW: Josh!

SS: Arthur! – disseram os dois juntos.

A enfermeira os olhou espantada fazendo os dois sorrirem.

SS: Eh... – olhou para Sean – Josh Arthur Sidle.

A enfermeira assentiu com a cabeça e levou o pequeno Josh.

Dois meses depois e eles ainda estavam em Washington preferiram não viajar mais por causa do bebê, tinham alugado uma casa para passarem a temporada enquanto esperavam passar o tempo e para a volta a Vegas.

Eles estavam no jardim da casa sentados um de frente pro outro e Josh estava ao lado dos dois sentado na grama. Era um bebê muito esperto para a idade de dois meses, além de muito sorridente, olhava para os dois enquanto brincava com uma formiga.

SW: Esse garoto gosta de brincar com cada coisa, às vezes sinto até medo dos bichos com os quais ele quer brincar. – e sorrir para o menino pegando-o no colo.

SS: É, pelo jeito ele não puxou só aos olhos do pai, mas ao interesse por insetos também. – ficou em silêncio olhando para os olhos azuis do filho, que a olhava sorridente, mas totalmente à vontade no colo do Sean.

Sean percebendo que ela lembrara de Grissom, resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

SW: Sara.

SS: Hum! – saiu de seu transe e o olhou com o olhar um pouco triste.

SW: Eu sei que você não me ama AINDA, – deu ênfase ao ainda – mas não quero te ver triste, pelo contrário, quero vê-la sorrindo sempre e sei que você consegue.

Ela sorriu para ele.

SS: É tem razão eu consigo, mas eu não fico triste por ele.

Ele a olhou com olhar de interrogação.

SS: Fico triste pelo Josh, só de pensar que ele pode não aceitá-lo como filho, já me sinto assim.

SW: Ei não se precipite tá bem, ele vai aceitá-lo e amá-lo como deve ser, afinal quem não amaria uma coisinha fofa como essa – fez cócegas no garoto – e se ele não o fizer, pode ter certeza que amor de pai para esse garotão aqui, não vai faltar. Eu já o amo Sara. O amo desde o momento em que você me deu a certeza que estava grávida e sempre vou amá-lo e cuidar dele como se fosse meu filho, por que é assim como me sinto, como se fosse pai dele. E olha só ele também gosta de mim, então como não o amaria. – disse isso enquanto o bebê tentava puxar seu nariz.

Sara levanta-se pega Josh e senta-se no colo de Sean. Ficam um tempo em silêncio, até que Sean a pega de surpresa com uma pergunta inesperada.

SW: Sara aceita casar comigo?

Em primeiro momento ela ficou surpresa com a pergunta, logo depois um sorriso surge em seu rosto. Aquele sorriso era a resposta que ele precisara, era um sim. Ela o beijo, e ficaram assim alguns segundos se beijando até Sean quebrar o beijo.

SW: Eu te amo. – Sara só sorrir e o beija novamente.

Dois meses depois eles se casaram. Estavam em seu quarto aproveitando a companhia um do outro e tirando uma folga de Josh que estava com a babá, Vivian.

SSW: Eu nem acredito que finalmente estamos tendo um tempo só para nós. – disse Sara sentada de frente para Sean e em seu colo, acariciando seu cabelo.

SW: Por favor, não diga nada ou Vivian bate a porta com ele querendo colo. E por mais que eu ame aquele garoto nesse momento eu prefiro mimar outra pessoa. – sorriu maliciosamente e beijou-lhe a nuca fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Passaram a tarde toda se amando. Sara estava radiante com a delicadeza de Sean, ele era incrível. Estava dormindo agora, quando acordam com alguém batendo a porta e um bebê nada feliz querendo seus pais. Sara levanta e vai abrir a porta.

VB (Vivian Brennan): Desculpe Sara, mas é que ele não para de chorar e acho que não é fome e muito menos alguma dor, ele só que ficar com os dois. – dá um sorriso amarelo.

SSW: Tudo bem Vivian, deixa ele com a gente e vá descansar. – Vivian já ia saindo quando Sara se lembra de algo e a chama.

SSW: Vivian espera. É que daqui a duas semanas nós estaremos voltando e gostaríamos que você fosse junto, se você quiser é claro. Mas é que você está cuidando dele praticamente desde que nasceu e ele gosta tanto de você.

VB: Hum... – Vivian pensa um pouco – Mas é claro que eu vou, eu iria adorar.

SSW: Tudo bem então, bom ainda faltam duas semanas, mas é bom você ir se preparando. – Vivian assente com a cabeça e sai e Sara volta para o quarto.

SW: Cadê o meu garotão? Por que estava chorando hem? Saudade do papai e da mamãe. – Diz pegando Josh no colo e beijando-o. Por mais que ele soubesse que quando Josh começasse a falar ele iria chamar outro de pai, se sentia como se fosse seu pai e não deixava de falar como tal.

Durante as próximas duas semanas eles só cuidaram de se prepararem para sua volta. Iriam voltar uma semana antes de acabar a licença de sara, para que pudessem se organizar quando voltassem.

Capítulo 5 – A volta

No laboratório todos estavam iguais a quando Sara viajou, exceto Catherine e Warrick que se casaram, finalmente resolveram se dar uma chance, uma chance ao amor, e Grissom que continuava mal humorado e resmungão como Cath costumava dizer a ele. Greg e Nick continuavam os mesmos, sempre brincalhões, bem humorados e sempre trabalhando com vontade.

Sara e sua família já estava em Vegas. Sean estava mostrando a casa a Vivian para que ela se sentisse a vontade, já que iria morar com eles, e Sara estava se arrumando para voltar ao trabalho. Estava nervosa era como se estivesse indo pela primeira vez.

SW: Este será o seu quarto, ao lado do quarto do Josh. Assim você fica mais próxima a ele, já que ele terá que se acostumar a dormir sozinho a partir de agora.

VB: Pode deixar estarei sempre por perto.

Depois ele foi para o quarto onde Sara estava. A vê em frente ao espelho dando uma última olhada no visual.

SW: Nossa, tem certeza que vai trabalhar. – ele diz a abraçando por trás.

SSW: Hum, que foi tá com ciúmes é? – se vira e lhe dá um selinho agarrada ao pescoço dele.

SW: Por que não teria, com uma mulher linda como você, em um local cheio de marmanjos. – ele dá um sorrisinho de lado.

SSW: Seu bobinho, você sabe que só tenho olhos pra você. – dessa vez ela lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

Ele se solta de seu abraço e senta na cama.

SW: Quando você pretende dizer a ele? – fala referindo-se a Grissom.

SSW: Hoje.

SW: Hoje? – ele arregala os olhos.

SSW: Sim e é por isso que você e a Josh vão comigo. – se aproxima mais dele.

SW: Pretende mostrar o garoto a ele.

SSW: Sim, só assim ele não terá dúvidas, e além do mais eu é que não vou perder a chance de exibir o meu maridinho.

SW: Exibir é? – ele a abraça pela cintura – E qual seria o motivo para essa exibição?

SSW: Só quero mostrar a todos como eu estou feliz. E não, não é por causa do Grissom como você está pensando.

SW: Eu não estou pensando nada e que bom que você me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu te amo e não vou deixar marmanjo nenhum chegar perto de você. – os dois riem e se beijam ardentemente, mas Sara interrompe o beijo para que Sean se arrumasse e ela arrumasse Josh.

Quando chegaram no laboratório eles foram direto para a recepção, onde estava Judy.

SSW: Boa noite Judy.

J: Srtª Sidle. – Judy dá um sorriso encantador – Quanto tempo, como a senhorita está? – Ela olha para Sean e Josh e fica encarando o garoto – E essa fofura. Ai ele é tão lindo.

SSW: Ele é meu filho Judy – Sara tira Josh do colo de Sean – e este é Sean meu marido e agora eu sou Srª West. – Judy se espanta para logo em seguida parabenizar Sara.

J: Parabéns senhori... digo senhora. E seu filho é lindo.

SSW: Obrigada Judy. Agora eu queria te pedir um favor. Dê um crachá de visitante a meu marido sim.

J: Ok, agora mesmo. – assim ela fez. Sara os levou direto para a sala de descanso. Sara agradeceu mentalmente por não ter ninguém lá.

SSW: É parece que ainda não chegou ninguém. – ela entregou Josh a Sean – Enquanto ninguém chega, eu vou anunciar minha volta ao chefe. – e sai em direção a sala de Ecklie.

Ela bate na porta e ouve-o mandá-la entrar. Ela entra e sem dizer nada se senta em frente a ele.

CE: Sidle, bem vinda de volta. – ela se assusta por ser tão bem recebida por ele, ou ele estava rindo da cara dela. Se fosse um jogo ela iria jogar o jogo dele, mas a verdade é que Ecklie realmente estava mudando.

SSW: Obrigada Ecklie, eu vi só para que soubesse que voltei, bom, agora eu vou indo tenho trabalho a fazer.

CE: Pelo visto essa viagem não só fez bem a sua aparência como a sua responsabilidade.

SSW: Eu sempre tive responsabilidade, só que agora eu tenho que ter em dobro, já que sou uma mãe de família. – Ecklie fica sem reação.

CE: Mãe de família?

SSW: Sim, agora eu tenho um marido e um filho para cuidar. E eles estão lá na sala de descanso.

CE: E você os trouxe aqui?

SSW: Sim, eu precisei trazê-los, mas mesmo você tendo mudado, não direi o por que. Bom como eu disse, já vou.

CE: Hum... Espere eu vou junto.

E para surpresa de Sara, Ecklie estava a tratando da forma que ela sempre quis, com respeito.

Na sala, Sean estava brincando com Josh sentado em cima da mesa, quando os outros CSI's, Cath, Warrick, Nick e Greg entram conversando animadamente.

GS: Eu tô falando cara, ela tava olhando para mim.

NS: E eu já disse e repito ela tava olhando para mim. – os dois se referiam a garçonete da lanchonete que os sevira mais cedo antes de irem para o lab.

Quando der repente Cath percebe a presença dos dois.

CW: Quem é você, e esse bebê? – ela aponta para Josh. Quando na hora Sara entra com Ecklie atrás de si.

SSW: Esse bebê é meu filho Cath. – todos se espantam com sua chegada repentina e começam a dar as boas vindas a abraçando e beijando.

NS: Sarinha, você voltou, nossa, mas como você está linda. – ele a gira para observá-la.

GS: Verdade Sarinha você está linda. – ele empurra Nick e a abraça.

WB: Bem vinda de volta Sara. – lhe dá um beijo no rosto, mas sem chegar muito perto.

SS: Obrigada meninos. – ela olha para Cath – e você não vai me dar as boas vindas. Catherine ainda olhava perplexa para Sean e Josh, principalmente para Josh e seus lindos olhos azuis, olhos que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mas não iria dizer nada, esperaria Sara começar o assunto.

Sean fez se perceber chegando perto de Sara juntamente com Josh e a abraçou.

SSW: Ah pessoal, esse é Sean – olhou para Sean depois para seus colegas – meu marido – todos se olharam, Nick fez um – Oh! – Greg um – Aff! – E Cath e Warrick somente ficaram com cara de bobos. – E Sara continuou – e essa fofura aqui é o Josh meu filho.

Todos imediatamente começaram a bajular o garoto, todos queriam pegá-lo, mas Ecklie cortou o barato deles.

Ninguém vai pegar ele agora, porque quem vai fazer isso sou eu.

Ele se aproxima de Sean.

CE: Posso? – pediu para pegar Josh

SW: Claro. – Sean entrega Josh a ele.

Ecklie fica todo bobo com Josh, faz cócegas no garoto fazendo-o rir.

Grissom estava chegando na sala quando ouve as risadas de Josh e fica sem entender nada até que chega na porta e vê Ecklie com o garoto no colo.

GG: Eu não sabia que você tinha filhos Ecklie. – ele levanta a sobrancelha sem notar Sara.

EC: Oh, não Grissom, este pequeno aqui é filho da Sara. – Ecklie olha para Sara, e Grissom segue seu olhar.

GG: Sara. – ele a olha sorrindo, mas seu sorriso se desfaz quando vê Sean ao lado de Sara.

SSW: Olá Grissom – ela dá um sorriso para ele, parecendo não se importar muito com sua presença e o que tiveram no passado.

GG: Não sabia que já tinha voltado.

SSW: Pois é, há algumas semanas. Hum! Grissom eu preciso falar com você.

GG: Claro, vamos a minha sala.

Na sala de Grissom ele vai logo falando.

GG: Pensei que você não tivesse nada com aquele cara. – ele a olha irritado.

SSW: Aquele cara se chama Sean, mas não foi dele que eu vim falar.

GG: A é,e é sobre o que então.

SSW: Sobre o Josh.

Ele a olha confuso.

GG: Josh? Quem é Josh.

SSW: Pelo visto você nem prestou atenção no que o Ecklie te falou não é.

GG: Sim eu prestei, ele é seu filho, e daí?

SSW: E pelo visto você nem prestou atenção nele não é?

GG: E por que eu prestaria?

SSW: Você sempre um idiota. Você tem seu filho na sua frente e nem percebeu ele.

Grissom fica sem fala imediatamente. E começa a gaguejar.

GG: Me... Meu filho?

SSW: É Grissom ele é seu filho. E eu estou te falando agora para depois você não dizer que eu estou escondendo ele de você. E não se preocupe se você não quiser assumi-lo, Sean o ama como a um filho e não se importaria nem um pouco de dar-lhe seu some.

GG: Ma... Mas claro que eu vou assumí-lo.

SSW: Fico feliz pelo meu filho, ele vai gostar de ter o pai por perto. Tome – jogou um cartão na mesa de Grissom – este é o cartão do meu advogado, ligue pra ele, ele está cuidando de tudo pra mim. Agora eu tenho que ir. – Sara sai deixando um Grissom de boca aberta e emocionado.

Na sala de descanso estavam todos babando por Josh, Ecklie já tinha ido para sua sala e Nick estava com o menino no colo quando Sara chega.

SSW: Então vamos, acho que ele já deve estar cansado de tanta babação – pega Josh enquanto fala com Sean.

SW: Claro querida. – ele estava sentado admirando Josh brincar com os CSI's. – Tchau pessoal. – Todos se despedem de Josh com apertos na bochecha e beijos.

Quando Sara e Sean com Josh no colo chegam a garagem encontram Grissom em pé esperando por eles. Ele se aproxima olhando fixamente para Josh e notando os olhos azuis do garoto.

SSW: Grissom, quer mais alguma coisa. – ele olha para Sara.

GG: Eu quero dar um abraço nele – diz todo sem jeito apontando para o filho.

Sean imediatamente estende Josh para Grissom.

SW: Pegue-o, ele não morde – Sorrir para Grissom percebendo que ele estava receoso.

Grissom pega Josh desajeitado, mas assim que o garoto sorrir para ele, ele não se aguenta e começa a chorar e abraçá-lo mais.

GG: Ele é lindo Sara, eu não me perdoaria se negasse a paternidade a ele.

SSW: Eu sei, e parece que ele gosta de você também. Olha só como ele rir. Ele nunca rir assim pra alguém desconhecido.

SW: É verdade, ela não está dizendo isso pra te animar.

Grissom ficou mais alguns minutos com Josh até que Sara lembra que eles tinham trabalho. Grissom entrega Josh a Sean. Não queria, mas ele tinha trabalho a fazer.

GG: Tchau garotão nos vemos em breve. – ele dá um beijo na testa de Josh e sai. Sean faz o mesmo com Josh, assim como Sara.

Capítulo 6 – Coração dividido

Naquela noite Grissom deixou Warrick e Greg no mesmo caso – assalto seguido de morte – Nick e o novo CSI Jason Bourbon com um possível suicídio e Sara, Catherine e ele ficaram com um duplo homicídio.

Já na cena Cath aproveitou um momento em que só estavam ela e Sara para fofocar, ou seja, saber mais sobre Josh e Sean, principalmente Sean, já que até onde ela sabia Sara amava Grissom e der repente ela aparece casada.

CW: Então Sara há quanto tempo estão juntos.

Sara a olha se fazendo de desentendida para não ter que falar sobre seu casamento em plena cena de crime.

CW: Qual é Sara estamos só nós duas aqui, ninguém vai ouvir. – quando Catherine terminar de fala Grissom chega mais perto sem ser notado.

SSW: Bom, casados mesmo só há três meses, mas juntos há oito.

CW: Uau, mal começam um namoro e já se casam.

SSW: Pois é, Sean e eu nos damos muito bem, ele é incrível – Grissom sente como se seu coração fosse se partir ao ouvir ela elogiar Sean – além de ser um ótimo amigo. – Catherine a olha de canto de olho.

CW: Hum, sei, amigo, então ele é um ótimo amigo, isso significa que você não o ama.

SSW: Não eu ainda não o amo, mas sei que vou amá-lo é só questão de tempo – ela sorrir maravilhosamente como se estivesse mais feliz que nunca – sabe ele faz eu me sentir bem, amada, respeitada me faz sentir mulher de verdade, não me trata como – ela para um pouco – você sabe quem. – e olha triste para Cath.

CW: Sara eu percebi nos seus olhos que ainda não o esqueceu, e nunca vai esquecer, sabe por quê? Porque você o ama e isso é fato, não adianta tentar esquecê-lo com outro você não vai conseguir.

SSW: Tem razão Cath eu ainda o amo – Grissom sente uma pontinha de esperança ao ouvi-la dizer que o ama – mas tudo o que ele me fez passar, me fez perceber que ele não me ama e é por isso que eu vou esquecê-lo, eu sei disso, a cada dia eu gosto mais do Sean e também tem o Josh pra preencher esse vazio, Cath amor é o que não vai faltar pra, amor que sempre faltou ao lado do Grissom – nesse momento Grissom pensou o quanto ela estava sendo injusta, ela fora a mulher que ele mais amou, a única – e eu vou saber retribuir a esse amor.

CW: Ma... – Cath já ia rebater quando Sara a corta.

SSW: Cath por favor, não vamos mais falar sobre tá bem? – ela a olha com o olhar severo que faz com que Catherine simplesmente sair.

Depois que o turno acabou Sara foi a primeira a ir embora. Era a primeira noite longe do filho e do marido e já estava ficando com saudades.

Chegou em casa faltando pouco pras seis, foi direto para o quarto de Josh. Suspirou aliviada em vê-lo dormir angelicalmente, deu-lhe um beijo e foi para o seu quarto. Entrou devagar para não acordar Sean, tomou banho e vestiu sua roupa de dormir, sorriu sozinha ao lembrar a quanto tempo não fazia isso, enquanto muitos estavam acordando ela estava indo dormir. Deitou-se ao lado direito de Sean de frente pra ele e beijou-lhe na testa. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos.

SW: Bom dia.

SSW: Bom dia. – lhe dá um selinho.

SW: Que horas são?

SSW: hum, acho que seis e meia.

SW: Ainda, pensei que fosse chegar mais tarde.

SSW: Graças a Deus não, foi um caso rápido, concluímos hoje mesmo.

SW: Isso é bom. – ele a beija, um beijo que de delicado passa a ser intenso, em poucos minutos os dois estava se amando. Josh dormiu mais um pouco com Sara. Sabia que a partir daquele dia ele teria que se acostumar a tê-la por poucas horas no dia, já que o trabalho dela não permitia que ela levasse uma vida "comum".

Grissom não quis esperar por mais tempo para dar assumir de vez a paternidade de Josh. Quando saiu do lab foi direto falar com o advogado de Sara. Chegando lá foi prontamente recebido.

CJ (Carl Jhonson): Dr. Grissom, bom dia.

GG: Bom dia Dr. Jhonson, acho que o senhor já sabe pra que eu vim. Por isso acho que não precisamos falar muito, quero resolver isso o mais rápido possível. – disse rudemente, apesar de estar feliz por poder dar continuidade a seu nome, estava infeliz, por toda essa situação, preferiria que estivesse ele casado com Sara.

CJ: Mas é claro. Pode ter certeza será rápido, já tenho tudo aqui é só o senhor assinar. – tirou uns papeis de dentro da gaveta e deu-lhes a Grissom – Como vê será rápido, já que há concordância de ambas as partes.

Grissom pegou os papeis, onde Sara dava plenos direitos a ele de por seu sobre nome ao nome de Josh. De Josh Arthur Sidle para Josh Arthur Sidle Grissom. Ele ficou emocionado ao ver não só seu sobre nome no filho, mas seu segundo nome. Sara tivera consideração quanto a isso.

CJ: A senhora West já assinou, agora só falta o senhor. – ouvir Carl chamando Sara de West lhe deu ânsia, como ele passara a detestar aquele nome, mas infelizmente era esse o nome dela agora, se sentiu aliviado por pelo menos ela ter sido sincera quanto a paternidade de Josh e seu filho não teria esse nome "ridículo" segundo ele.

CJ: Também aqui estão os documentos de guarda do menino, o senhor precisa assinar passando a guarda a senhora West. Se o senhor assinar significa que só poderá ver Josh por duas vezes na semana e por duas horas – ele arregalou os olhos, por que só duas vezes na semana, era injustiça, mas der repente sorriu aliviado ao ouvir Carl acrescentar – fora os finais de semana, os quais o senhor poderá ficar com ele a partir do sábado de manhã até o domingo a tarde. – Carl esperou por sua decisão.

GG: E o que aconteceria se eu não assinasse.

CJ: Bom ai o caso iria pra justiça, mas eu o aconselho a assinar, pois casos assim duram muito tempo para serem resolvidos, e sempre um sai perdendo, assinando esses documentos nenhum dos dois perde. – Grissom concordou e assinou, quando ele ia saindo Carl o chamou.

CJ: Doutor Grissom, só para que saiba, o senhor fez bem em assinar, pois do contrário, o senhor teria grandes chances de perder, ou melhor chance nenhuma de ganha – percebendo que Grissom não compreendeu ele continuou – veja bem o senhor é um homem solteiro, tem um trabalho que tira praticamente todo o seu tempo, juiz nenhum daria a guarda a um homem que não tem tempo nem pra si. – Grissom compreendeu o que Carl queria dizer e saiu, mas satisfeito por ter feito a coisa certa.

Dois dias se passaram e Grissom estava agora na porta da casa de Sara, estava ansioso, desde de o dia no laboratório e nunca mais viu Josh. Tocou a campanhia duas vezes e nada, ficou ainda mais nervoso, será que não tinha ninguém em casa, justo aquele dia, quando alguém abriu a porta.

VB: Olá. – ela cumprimenta sorrindo.

GG: Olá, eu sou Gil Grissom. – a moça imediatamente sorrir ainda mais abertamente.

VB: Ah claro, Sara me falou de você, entre, o senhor veio visitar o garoto não é? – na verdade foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

GG: Sim. – respondeu Grissom analisando a casa, afinal ele tinha que conhecer o local em que seu filho vivia. A casa era bem decorada, com muitas flores e quadros de fotos de animais na parede, ao lado do sofá uma mesinha, onde tinha uma fotografia de Sara, Sean e Josh abraçados, engoliu em seco ao ver aquele imagem e não pode deixar de pensar que poderia ser ele ali. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Vivian.  
VB: Senhor venha comigo vou levá-lo até Josh.

Ele acompanhou Vivian até uma sala que de fora já se podia ver muitos livros, provavelmente era o escritório. Ao se aproximar, viu uma imagem que instintivamente o fez sentir ciúmes. Josh estava em pé na coxa de Sean tentando puxar seu cabelo, os dois riam, Josh parecia gostar muito de Sean, e isso o fez pensar se ele conseguiria fazer com que seu filho gostasse tanto dele quanto gosta de Sean.

VB: Sean o senhor Grissom veio visitar o Josh. – Grissom estranhou Vivian se dirigir a Sean pelo nome, talvez ela fosse irmã dele, ela também chamou Sara pelo nome, mas deixou esse pensamento de lado quando Sean o cumprimentou.

SW: Boa tarde senhor Grissom. – disse já de pé a sua frente.

GG: Hum, só Grissom por favor, já que vamos ter que conviver socialmente não vamos ficar com cordialidades.

SW: Claro. – Sean percebeu que Grissom queria perguntar por Sara mas não tinha coragem – Éh, Sara está descansando.

GG: Clar...claro – Grissom gaguejou, mas eu vim visitar o meu filho. – encheu o peito ao falar a palavra filho.

Sean entregando Josh a Grissom falou com o menino, mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta.

SW: Tá vendo garotão você tem visita. É, é papai mesmo. – ele não tinha nada contra Grissom, não tinha por que ter, tinha ciúmes é claro, sabendo que Sara ainda o amava, mas ele sabia se controlar e procurava ser sempre educado com Grissom, sabia que não era bom pra Josh uma disputa entre eles.

SW: Vivian leve o Grissom até o quarto do Josh, nada mais justo que ele conheça o ambiente em que vive o filho.

Grissom foi levado para e um andar de cima. O quarto de Josh era ao lado do quarto de Sara, o qual a porta estava entre aberta ele não pode deixar de matar sua curiosidade e espiou quase teve um enfarte ao ver Sara dormindo de bruço, com as costas nuas, a há quanto tempo ele não via aquela pele branquinha e macia, seu coração estava acelerado, caiu em si e percebeu que Vivian estava olhando para ele com cara feia.

GG: Desc... Desculpe. – gaguejou mais uma vez, aquilo já tava o irritando.

VB: Não é a mim a quem tem que pedir desculpas. - disse bruscamente entrando pra dentro do quarto sendo seguida por Grissom.

Não é que Vivian não tenha simpatizado com Grissom, mas Sara agora era uma mulher casada e ele tinha que respeitar isso. Ela não sabia o que aconteceu ao certo com ele no passado, mas imaginava ser algo não muito bom, já que logo quando conheceu Sara ela ficava triste quando o nome "Grissom" era mencionado, agora não agora Sara estava diferente, mas não significava que ela não pudesse estar sofrendo internamente.

Sara acordou, vestiu seu roupão e saiu, ao chegar perto do quarto de Josh ouviu risos do garoto e uma voz que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Abriu a porta lentamente e se deparou com Grissom brincando com Josh, pareciam duas crianças. Grissom estava lindo de calça jeans, camisa branca com as mangas dobradas e dois botões soltos. Fechou a porta assim como abriu, lentamente, e desceu as escadas até onde sabia que Sean estava, no escritório. Olhou para Sean, também, irresistivelmente lindo, bermudão, camiseta vermelha, cor que contrastava com seu tom de pele.

SSW: Oi! – deu um sorriso encantador. Aproximou-se dele e sentou-se em seu colo e o beijou, um beijo ardente e demorado.

SW: Uau, mas o que é isso. – seu tom era de malícia.

SSW: Estava com saudades. – fez biquinho, o qual ele não resistiu e a beijou. Até que caiu em si, Grissom estava ali e poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

SW: Querida, temos visita.

SSW: Hum... Eu vi, mas não se preocupe eles estão ocupados demais.

SW: E se ele descer?

SSW: Então vamos subir.

SW: O que tá acontecendo com você? Tá estranha. – ele já estava achando que seu comportamento tem a ver com Grissom.

SSW: Nada, eu já disse to com saudades. – e o beijou novamente. Mas o beijo foi interrompido pela chegada de Grissom. Sean que estava preocupado que ele aparecesse logo se levantou fazendo ela sair de seu colo.

GG: Já tá na minha hora. – foi a única coisa que Grissom conseguiu dizer.

Sara imediatamente se adiantou para levá-lo até a porta.

SSW: Eu te acompanho até a saída. – sua atitude deixou tanto Grissom quanto Sean espantado, ela praticamente expulsou Grissom.

Já do lado de fora da casa Grissom indagou sua atitude.

GG: Algum problema Sara? Ou melhor, algum problema com o fato de eu estar aqui.

SSW: Claro que não. – na verdade o problema era com ela, aquela tarde sem saber o motivo ela estava diferente. Sentido falta de Sean, por causa do trabalho já fazia mais três dias que ela e Sean não tinham um tempo só para eles e ela realmente estava sentindo falta dele.

Voltou para sala e se deparou com Sean a encarando.

Capítulo 7 – Eu te amo

Os dias foram passando e Sara cada vez mais sentia-se sentimentalmente distante de Grissom e próxima de Sean. Sua vida agora não só girava em torno de seu trabalho, mas de seu marido e filho. Depois de mais um turno cansativo, tudo o que ela pensava era chegar em casa. Como de costume ao chegar em casa ela vai ao quarto de seu filho lhe dá um beijo, vai para o quarto toma seu banho matinal enquanto Sean ainda dormia e o acorda carinhosamente. Depois de mais uma sessão de amor ele levanta para o trabalho, quando é surpreendido por Sara ao puxá-lo pelo braço.

SW: Que foi? – sorrir para ela.

SSW: Eu te amo.

SW: Eu também te amo. – os dois ficam mais um tempo deitados até Sara dormir.

Um ano se passou e todos estavam seguindo bem com sua vida Warrick e Cath agora estavam com dois novos membros na família Marc um lindo garotinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e Cassie uma garotinha também linda de cabelos negros e olhos verdes com um tom de pele assim como o do pai, eram os gêmeos mais diferentes que Vegas já vira. Greg estava noivo e em poucos meses também seria pai de uma garotinha. Nick continuava o mesmo não queria nem saber de namoro ou casamento, seu lema era "solteiro sim, sozinho nunca". Grissom estava mais alegre, desde que conhecera o filho não trabalhava mais nos feriados e nem nas folgas, tentava passar o maior tempo possível com o filho. Seu amor por Sara continuava o mesmo, ou melhor aumentara ainda mais, a cada dia que passava Sara estava mais radiante, seu cuidado no trabalho, com o filho e tudo o que a rodeava fazia com que Grissom a admirasse cada vez mais. Sean e Sara estavam cada dia mais felizes. As vezes Sara pensava que tudo fosse um sonho, sua vida estava perfeita, tinha um bom trabalho, um bom marido e um filho lindo e inteligente que a cada dia a surpreendia mais com incrível que pareça foi mamãe, todos achavam que fosse ser papai, como a maioria das crianças. Seus primeiros passos foram aos nove meses e o garoto era tão "metido" que a primeira vez que andou foi na frente de todos os amigos, estavam em um almoço na casa de Catherine.

Capítulo 8 – Fatalidades e surpresas

Tudo estava indo tão bem que Sara tinha até medo que a qualquer momento algo acontecesse para tirar sua alegria.

Ela estava em um caso um pouco complicado onde todos os CSI's de seu turno estavam envolvidos. Ela tentava concentrar-se o maximo que podia, mas não conseguia, algo a estava perturbando e ela não sabia o que era.

Sean estava voltando de uma importante reunião que tivera com alguns diretores de uma importante revista. Tinha fechado um ótimo negócio e não via a hora de encontrar com Sara e contar a ela.

O sinal tinha acabado de abrir para ele quando um adolescente que acabara de roubar um carro, vinha em alta velocidade e bateu contra seu carro. A batida foi tão forte que seu carro foi levado de encontro para outro carro que esperava o sinal abrir, seu carro ficou entre os dois carros totalmente amassado, era como se tivessem pegado uma lata de refrigerante e amassado co as duas mãos.

Todos estavam reunidos discutindo sobre o caso.

GG: Warrick o que pode falar sobre as digitais encontradas na cena?

WB: Pesquisei no banco de dados, mas não houve resultados.

GG: Sara e as pegadas? – Grissom ficou esperando a resposta, resposta essa que não chegou, claramente ela estava em outro mundo.

CW: Sara. – dessa vez foi Catherine quem chamou puxando-a pelo braço. – Sara você tá legal.

SSW: Hum... Ah, oi Cath. Tô, tô... – nesse momento o celular dela toca. – Só um momento. – ela levanta e se afasta para ter mais privacidade.

_Ligação on_

SSW: Sara West.

_XX: Srª. West, estou falando do Desert Palms. – ela corta a outra pessoa do outro lado da linha._

_SSW: Desert Palms? O que foi? É o meu filho? O que ele tem? – imediatamente pensou em Josh._

_XX: Não senhora o seu marido. – seu coração acelerou nessa hora._

_SSW: Meu marido? – ela já sentia lágrimas descer._

_XX: Seu marido sofreu um acidente e foi trazido para cá. Devo informar-lhe que sua situação não é boa._

_SSW: Eu já estou indo parai. – Sara desliga o telefone já chorando._

_Ligação off_

Todos estavam olhando para ela curiosos e percebendo seu choro começam a ficar preocupados.

O primeiro pensamento que veio a mente de Grissom foi Josh.

GG: O que foi Sara? É o Josh?

SSW: Sean. – foi a única palavra que saiu de sua boca. Sem ao menos dizer nada ela sai da sala.

Ela chega no hospital em menos de vinte minutos. A recepcionista informa que Sean está em cirurgia e não tem hora para terminar. Então ela vai pra sala de espera.

Depois de mais de meia hora Sara ainda estava esperando quando seu celular tocou, ela nem olhou no visor quem era.

_Ligação on_

_SSW: West.- Grissom respira fundo ao ouvir aquele nome._

_GG: Sara é o Grissom. Tô ligando pra saber direito que aconteceu? Você saiu sem dizer nada. – Sara que já estava mais calma, diz resumidamente o que aconteceu para Grissom, até por que nem ela sabia direito o que aconteceu, só o que um policial um policial havia dito logo que ela chegara e que o rapaz não resistira. Também disse que Sean estava em cirurgia._

_GG: Você quer que eu vá até ai te fazer companhia? – Sara hesitou um pouco para responder._

_SSW: Não Grissom, não precisa. Mas preciso que você vá ficar com Josh, ele está com a babá, mas provavelmente eu irei pra casa hoje e ele precisa de você agora._

_GG: Sara tem certeza? Olha eu posso pedir pra um dos rapazes ir ficar com ele._

_SSW: Grissom não precisa, sua responsabilidade nesse momento é seu filho não eu._

_GG: Tudo bem, eu vou lá. Se cuida e qualquer coisa é só ligar. – ela nem responde só desliga na cara dele._

_Ligação off_

CW: Então? – Grissom sabia do Catherine estava falando e repassa a ela tudo o que Sara lhe disse.

GG: Bom agora eu vou indo. Vou ficar com Josh.

CW: Ok. E eu vou ao hospital ficar com a Sara, não é bom ela ficar sozinha.

GG: Faz bem. – Grissom e Catherine saem, mas em direções opostas.

CW: Sara! – Catherine se aproxima de Sara, mas não recebe resposta – Sara.! – ela chama mais uma vez e dessa vez Sara a olha, não estava mais chorando, mas era evidente a tristeza em seu olhar.

As duas ficam sentadas uma do lado da outra sem dizerem nada por pelo menos uma hora até que o médico aparece.

Dr. D(Doutor Devis): Srª West. – Sara levanta imediatamente.

SSW: Como está meu marido doutor? – ela só queria saber de Sean. Davis a olha com pena, sabia que a notícia que ia dar não seria nada boa. – O que foi doutor? Por que está olhando assim pra? – ela já estava desesperada percebeu pela expressão de Davis que Sean não estava bem.

Dr.D: Bem. – ele hesita – Seu marido sofreu um forte baque na cabeça e sofreu traumatismo craniano e por conseqüência sofreu uma forte hemorragia interna, nós tentamos estancar a hemorragia, mas o sangue chegou a parte neuronal antes que pudéssemos fazer algo.

SSW: O que você quer dizer com isso? Ele morreu é isso? – Davis não responde, pois Sara não dá tempo – Me diz é isso? – diz ela com a voz alterada e Catherine tenta acalmá-la.

CW: Sara calma, deixa ele falar. – a abraça.

Dr.D: Seu marido não morreu, mas infelizmente ele não tem muito tempo. – Sara começar a chorar descontroladamente enquanto Catherine tenta acalmá-la – os paramédicos disseram que durante todo o trajeto para cá ele chamava pela senhora e pelo filho. Se a senhora quiser pode falar com ele, ele está lúcido.

SSW: Onde ele está? – dessa vez ela está mais calma.

Dr.D: Me acompanhe. – ele faz sinal para que Sara o acompanhasse, ela o segue, mas não sem antes falar com Catherine.

SSW: Pede pro Grissom trazer Josh. – Cath só confirma positivamente e pega o celular.

Quando Sara entra no quarto Sean está de olhos fechados. Ela aproxima-se lentamente, pega uma cadeira e senta pegando em sua mão. Imediatamente Sean abre os olhos.

SW: Sara você veio. – tenta sorrir para ela.

SSW: Eu vim querido. Eu tô aqui com você, pra você. – ela não consegue disfarçar a tristeza.

SW: Ei por que você está assim? Triste, não fique triste amor.

SSW: Ma...mas...

SW: Shiii. Eu tô bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

SSW: Não, não, você sabe que não vai.

SW: É tem razão, não vai. – ela o olha espatanda – Não me olhe assim. Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Eu vou morrer – ele falava como se fosse algo normal – mas você não pode ficar assim, quem vai morrer vai se eu e não... ele é cortado por Sara.

SSW: Não, não fale assim.

SW: Como você quer que eu fale Sara? É a verdade e você tem que ser forte, assim como eu estou sendo, por nós, pelo Josh.

SSW: Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você.

SW: Você vai, você tem que viver, a vida não acaba aqui, não a sua vida e do Josh, ele precisa de você e você tem que ser forte. Me promete uma coisa Sara. – ele a olhava insistentemente, mas sem derramar uma lágrima.

SSW: O que?

SW: Me promete? – ele a olhava como que lhe implorando.

SSW: Eu prometo.

SW: Me promete que você vai ser feliz, pelo Josh e primeiro de tudo me promete que você não vai se fechar pro mundo, pro amor. – ela o olha sem entender nada.

SSW: Do que você está falando?

SW: Tô falando do Grissom.

SSW: Grissom?

SW: Ele te ama Sara e sei que você também o ama.

SSW: Não eu não amo, amo você.

SW: Sim você ama, você nunca deixou de amá-lo, eu sinto, sempre senti. Sei que você me ama, mas o amor que você sente por mim não chega nem perto do que você sente por ele. Por isso você tem que prometer Sara, que você vai ser feliz, vai dar uma nova chance a ele. Ele provou que te ama e além do mais tem o Josh, nada mais justo que ele ter o pai e mãe dele juntos.

SSW: Eu não sei se eu consigo.

SW: Sim você consegue. Eu sei que consegue, tudo o que você sente está ai adormecido esperando para acordar é só você deixar. – nesse momento ele olha para frente e Sara segue o olhar dele.

Do outro lada da sala podia se ver pelo vidro Grissom e Josh em seu colo.

JSG: Papai porte a mamãe tá cholando? – Josh apesar da pouca idade era muito esperto e ficou triste por ver a mãe chorando.

GG: Por que o tio Josh vai embora.

JSG: Porte ele vai embola?

GG: Por que Deus tá chamando e quer ele perto dele. – foi a única resposta plausível que ele encontrou para dar ao filho.

Sean alternava entre olhar para Sara e olhar para Josh.

SW: Eu te amo.

SSW: Eu também te amo. – ela dá um beijo nele, mas quando retorna do beijo percebe que ele estava com os olhos fechado, mas não por que dormia, por que estava morto.

Grissom chamou as enfermeiras que rapidamente tiraram Sara do quarto. Catherine pegou Josh do colo de Grissom que abraçou Sara que estava desolada.

SSW: Por que Grissom, por que? – ela não se importava se estava chorando por outro nos braços de o homem que a amava.

GG: Infelizmente a vida é assim querida. – derrepente Sara desmaia nos braços de Grissom.

Sean estava distante de Sara, mas ela o chamava.

SSW: Sean não me deixe, eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha.

SW: Eu não vou te deixar querida, nunca, sempre estarei cuidando de você, sempre. – e cada vez mais ele se afastava.

SSW: Sean, Sean...

Ela acorda com a respiração acelerada. Olha para o lado e vê Grissom cochilando.

SSW: Grissom!

GG: Sara até que enfim. – ele se aproxima dela e pega em sua mão.

SSW: O que aconteceu?

GG: Você desmaiou, o médico disse que foi estresse emocional. E como você está se sentindo?

SSW: Um pouco zonza, mas acho que já dá pra sair daqui – ela fica em silêncio e lembra de Sean – preciso preparar o funeral.

GG: Não se preocupe com isso, você já está abalada demais, Warrick e Cath estão cuidando disso.

SSW: E o Josh onde está? – quando Grissom ia responder o médico entra.

Dr.D: Senhora, vejo que já esta melhor.

SSW: Sim estou, quando posso sair daqui? – ela estava ansiosa para sair daquela cama.

DrD: Calma, você vai sair, mas tem que prometer que vai se cuidar e cuidar do seu bebê.

GG: Não é do Josh que ele está falando Sara.

SSW: Como assim? – agora ela olhava para Grissom confusa.

DrD: Pelo que vejo a senhora ainda não sabia.

SSW: Sabia o que? – ela ainda não entendia ou não queria entender.

DrD: A senhora está grávida, quatro semanas. Então vai se cuidar?

GG: Não se preocupe doutor ela vai se cuidar , eu mesmo vou me encarregar disso. – Davis assente e assina a liberação de Sara.

SSW: Grissom e o Josh.

GG: Não se preocupe ele está bem, está com Greg. Agora vamos vou te levar pra casa.

Capítulo 9 – Segunda chance

Eles chegaram com Sara ainda um pouco zonza por causa dos remédios. Greg estava tentando distrair Josh que não parava de perguntar pela mãe.

GS: Ah, olha a mamãe, ela chegou. – disse apontando Sara para Josh que imediatamente correu para perto da mãe a fim de que ela o pegasse, mas é Grissom quem faz isso.

GG: Ei garotão, mamãe tá muito cansada agora, que tal deixarmos ela descansar hem? – Greg já estava próximo.

GS: Vem vamos brincar mei um pouquinho, depois você brinca com a mamãe.

Sara subiu para seu quarto sendo acompanhada pelo olhar de Grissom.

GS: Como ela está? – a preocupação de Greg era evidente em seu olhar.

GG: Abatida, bom vou preparar um chá calmante pra ela.

GS: Você não acha que ela já tomou remédios demais?

GG: Eu sei, mas se ela não tomar um calmante agora, ela não vai descansar e esse estresse todo pode não fazer bem ao bebê. – Greg arregalou os olhos quando Grissom disse bebê.

GS: Bebê? Ela tá grávida?

GG: Sim e isso é o que mais me preocupa. – dizendo isso ele si para a cozinha deixando Greg pensativo.

Sara tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um moletom, estava sentada na cama pensando no que Sean dissera antes de sua morte quando Grissom entra.

GG: Fiz um chá e trouxe uns biscoitos. – ela ficou olhando-o, pensando o quanto estava se sentido bem melhor ao tê-lo ao seu lado, se estivesse sozinha já teria desmoronado.

GG: Honey – ele ainda não perdera o costume – você está bem? – ela afirma com a cabeça. – Tome – colocou a bandeja com o chá e os biscoitos próximos a ela – tem que se alimentar.

SSW: Eu estou sem fome.

GG: Assim mesmo você precisa se alimentar e descansar um pouco. – ela estava cansada demais para contestá-lo e faz o que ele diz.

Depois de se alimentar ela deita-se enquanto Grissom pega uma cadeira e senta próximo a sua cama. Os dois ficam se olhando em silêncio até Sara quebrar o silêncio.

SSW: Grissom!

GG: Hum!

SSW: Fica aqui comigo até eu dormir.

GG: Eu vou ficar querida, eu vou ficar.

Sara fecha os olhos na tentativa de dormir, mas não consegue de imediato. Seus pensamentos ficam dando voltas e voltas. Ela não parava de pensar em Sean, no que viveram juntos, em como ele a fez feliz, mesmo que por pouco tempo, em como ele era atencioso, gentil, engraçado ela não tinha mais palavras para distingui-lo. Ele havia sido um anjo em sua vida, uma das melhores coisas que lhe aconteceu. Também pensava em Josh, que ele precisava dela e ela não podia se deixar abater. Pensava no filho que estava crescendo em seu ventre, fruto de seu amor por Sean, ele também precisa dela, da sua força e pensava em Grissom, no quanto ele tinha mudado, provado ser um bom pai, em como ele estava mais forte sentimentalmente, não era mais um fraco e medroso e em como ele estava cuidando dela, mesmo ela tendo casado com outro e naquele momento estar chorando por outro. Adormeceu pensando em como seria sua vida a partir daquele momento.

Grissom pensava nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, nunca pensara que um dia estaria nessa situação, sempre imaginou uma vida diferente ao lado de Sara. Ele estava apreciando Sara, era incrível como até num momento desses ela continuava linda. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, aquela não era a hora para esse tipo de pensando e ele acabou adormecendo na cadeira.

_Ele estava sentado em um banco de praça lendo um livro. Olhou para frente e dois garotinhos brincavam inocentemente. Ele ficou ali observando-os. O menor olhou-o e sorriu, era lindo com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. O maior fez o mesmo com seus lindos olhos azuis. De repente ele percebeu que o garotinho de olhos verdes sorria para outra direção. Ele olhou para o lado e ali estava ele sentado ao seu lado sorrindo para o garoto._

_SW: Eles são lindos, não são? – ele não sabia o que responder – cuide bem deles Grissom, são o que mais temos de precioso._

_GG: Eles? – foi o que Grissom conseguiu pronunciar._

_SW: Sim, nossos filhos e elas. – ele olha para o lado fazendo com que Grissom fizesse o mesmo. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a linda mulher estava vindo em sua direção, ela estava linda de vestido branco e uma barriga de dar inveja a qualquer uma._

Ele acorda assustado, olha para a cama e ela ainda estava ali dormindo calmamente. Lembrou do sonho que acabara de ter, parecia tão real que ele não conseguiu mais dormir pensando nele.

Ela acordou algumas horas depois, ou melhor, ela dormiu por mais de dez horas. Era quase oito da manhã. Olhou para o lado e ele não estava ali dormindo com ela, derrepente ela lembrou do que acontecera, ele não estava mais com ela. Levantou tomou um banho e vestiu um vestido preto para o enterro. Desceu as escada e encontrou Grissom alimentando Josh.

SSW: Ele está ando muito trabalho?

GG: Hum... Ah, não. Venha fiz seu café da manhã.

SSW: Obrigada. – ela sentou-se e começou a alimentar-se.

Estavam todos do laboratório assim como alguns amigos de Sean. Sara não conseguia conter as lágrimas. O enterro foi rápido e estavam somente Grissom, Catherine e Warrick esperando Sara que estava se despedindo de Sean.

SSW: Por que tinha que ser assim hem? Por que você teve que ir? Logo agora que nós vamos ter um bebê, depois de tanto tempo tentando nós conseguimos, vamos ter o nosso bebê. Mas pode deixar eu vou cuidar dele muito bem. Ele vai ser lindo e inteligente como o pai. – Ela agora sorria timidamente – Você se foi, mas me deixou um presente muito especial que vai sempre me fazer lembrar de você.

Grissom estava em seu carro esperando por Sara, já haviam passado quatro meses e ele sempre acompanhava Sara nas visitas ao médico. Agora ele estava esperando-a para mais uma, onde iriam saber o sexo do bebê. Estranhamente ele estava nervoso, mesmo não sendo seu filho ele queria cuidar, protegê-lo. Ele estava fazendo por essa criança o que Sean fez por seu filho. Pensou como a vida dá voltas, primeiro foi Sean quem acompanhou o desenvolvimento de uma criança que não era seu filho e agora ele estava acompanhando o desenvolvimento de uma criança que não é dele e sim daquele que acompanhou seu filho. Era tão comprido pensar nisso que ele preferia pensar que esse também era seu.

Pensava em Sara, durante esses quatro meses ele cuidava dela, estava sempre presente, mostrando "serviço", dedicando-se a ela, mas era como se ele não existisse para ela, simplesmente era ignorado. O que o deixava triste, magoado, mas sabia que tudo aquilo podia ter sido evitado se ele não tivesse sido um covarde. Martirizava-se mentalmente e ao mesmo tempo pensava que tinha que resolver aquela situação, não agüentava mais a indiferença dela.

Ela chegou apressadamente tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

SSW: Desculpe a demora, Josh está tão impaciente.

GG: Ele é pequeno, mas percebe o que está acontecendo. – ela o olhou sabendo que ele queria dizer algo a mais.

SSW: Como assim?

GG: Como assim Sara? Como assim? – seu tom de voz era calmo, mas firme - Como você acha que ele está lidando com tudo isso, tudo isso, antes ele tinha só Sean, depois eu apareci aí ele tinha o Sean e eu, agora ele tem só a mim, como você acha que está a mente do garoto com toda essa mudança.

SSW: Mas ele é tão pequeno, como ele poderia tá sendo afetado. – ela não imaginava que esse tipo de mudança fosse afetar uma criança de apenas dois anos. E Grissom estava se mostrando bem mais envolvido no quesito laços familiar que ela, percebera algo que ela não percebeu.

Desde que perdera Sean que ela estava assim, mesmo tentando ser forte ela não estava conseguido. Percebeu que deixou Josh de lado.

SSW: É você tem razão. – falou triste.

GG: Sara eu não estou te julgando, só acho que já está na hora de você seguir a sua vida, sem pensar tanto Sean – agora sim ele estava confiante, conseguiu aos poucos chegar ao assunto que o incomodava há algum tempo – entendo que você esteja fragilizada, você perdeu o marido e ainda por cima com um filho na barriga, mas a vida continua, Josh precisa de você, seus amigos precisamos de você, eu preciso de você Sara – ela que até aquele momento olhava para as mãos, levantou o olhar e percebeu tristeza no olhar de Grissom.

SSW: Grissom e... – ela ia dizer que não estava pronta, sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não podia, não naquele momento, mas foi cortada.

GG: Sara espere, deixe-me falar, eu preciso falar. – ele suspirou antes de continuar – Eu estou aqui por você por que eu te amo, quero cuidar de você, dos nossos filhos – ela arregalou os olhos quando ele disse "nossos filhos" – não me olhe assim, por que esse filho também é meu Sara, eu prometi que ia cuidar de vocês e eu vou fazer. Sei que não fui o melhor dos amantes, namorado, ou seja, lá o que eu fui pra você, mas isso não significa que eu não te amava, por que eu amava, aliás, eu amo e sempre vou te amar não importa o que aconteça e o tempo que passar o que eu sinto por você nunca vai mudar por isso seu filho é meu filho. Mas o que eu quero agora não é falar sobre essa criança, eu quero falar sobre nós. Desde o dia que você decidiu sair da minha vida que eu imploro silenciosamente uma segunda chance e agora eu imploro em alto e bom tom, por favor, Sara me dê uma segunda chance, nos dê uma segunda chance, de formar uma família. – ele parou de falar a espera de uma resposta, mas tudo o que ele ouviu foi o som de suas respirações aceleradas.

Sara estava confusa, queira dar essa chance a Grissom, ela sabia que ainda o amava e esses últimos meses a ajudaram a perceber isso, mas ela sentia como se estivesse traindo Sean, também o amava, ela estava em um dilema, na sabia o que fazer, ele estava ali a sua frente lhe implorando uma segunda chance e ela não tinha uma resposta.

Ela lembrou dos últimos momentos de Sean, o pedido que ele fizera a ela e a sua promessa. E se ela não estivesse o traindo, se ela só estivesse deixando se levar pelo destino, e se esse fosse seu destino, ficar com Grissom.

Grissom ainda estava imóvel esperando uma resposta, quando teve uma surpresa. Sentiu o gosto doce dos lábios de Sara nos seus, há quanto tempo ele não sentia aqueles lábios, era como se fosse o primeiro de todos os beijos, como se nunca tivesse sentido antes. Quando o ar faltou ele soltou-se e olhando nos olhos dela, fez a pergunta mais ingênua que já fizera.

GG: Isso é um sim?

SSW: Sim. – ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

Ele estava ansioso, talvez mais que Sara. Finalmente chegara o dia do nascimento de seu segundo filho. Por causa da idade Sara teria cesariana, mas assim mesmo Grissom quis participar, não se agüentava de curiosidade para conhecer seu filho.

Sara estava anestesiada, mas consciente.

SSG (Sim eles haviam casado, foram rápidos e agora ela não era mais Sara Sidle West, era Sara Sidle Grissom): E então doutor, quando vou poder conhecer meu filho.

DrR (Dr Robert): Agora mesmo senhora, não se preocupe, já estamos quase lá. – o médico estava dando o corte que traria a criança e Grissom além de nervoso estava com medo, medo de que acontecesse algo, cesáreas sempre eram arriscadas.

Até que ele ouve um choro agudo, olhou para frente e viu uma pequena criatura que cabia praticamente em uma palma de mão do médico. Uma enfermeira pegou acriança e começou a limpá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos ela leva a criança até Sara que pega o filho nos brancos com um grande sorriso.

SSG: Olá pequeno Bem – ela olhou para Grissom – dê oi para o papai. Ele é tão pequenino Grissom.

Grissom não disse nada apenas ficou fitando o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos.

SSG: Gil o foi?

GG: Nada querida, só estou emocionado. – ele estendeu os braços para Sara na intenção de pegar Bem. – Vem com o papai vem. – e ficou maravilhado com aquele anjo de olhos verdes.

DrR: Senhor Grissom precisamos levá-lo.

GG: Hum, é claro.

DrR: Então garoto seu nome é Bem. – Sara logo se adiantou para acrescentar.

SSG: Bem Edward Sidle Grissom. – o médico assentiu e entregou Ben a enfermeira.

Todos estavam felizes Cath e Warrick estavam cada dia mais unidos , os filhos eram uma graça, Cassie com seu jeito explosivo e Marc com seu jeito mais quieto, Lindsey estava cursando Física, mas sempre ajudava a mãe com os irmãos. Greg era um pai coruja, Penélope (deu esse nome a filha por causa de Penélope charmosa da Corrida Maluca) era mimada de todas as formas. Nick estava namorando, finalmente se rendera aos encantos do amor e Sara e Grissom estavam cada vez mais babões com seu filhos, Josh a cada dia mais parecido com Grissom fisicamente, mas era tão teimoso quanto a mãe e Bem era calmo e lindo como o pai, o que não passava despercebido pelos outros, esse pequeno detalhe não incomodava Grissom, pelo contrário a cada dia ele ficava mais orgulhoso do menino, era tão inteligente quanto a mãe.

Ele estava sentado lendo um livro, olhou para a frente e sentiu como se estivesse passando por um dejavu, lembrou do sonho que tivera no primeiro dia da morte de Sean, por isso o sonho era tão real, ele estava vendo seu futuro e não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver Bem sorrir para ele, olhou para o lado, mas ele não estava ali, pelo menos isso pensou ele, não iria deixar um fantasma, mesmo que bom, persegui-lo pelo resto da vida, olhou mais uma vez para as crianças, então olhou para mais além e viu ela, Sara, linda com um vestido branco e uma barriga que demonstrava está com seis a sete meses. Ela aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado, ajeitou-se no banco tentando ficar o mais confortável possível e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e assim ficaram por um bom tempo só apreciando a paisagem e a presença um do outro e em poucos meses chegaria ao mundo mais um Grissom, ou melhor, uma Grissom, Meg Sidle Grissom para completar a família .


	2. Chapter 2

Olá este capítulo na verdade não é bem um capítulo, estou aqui pra avisar que já está completa e que não tem continuação nesse link, a continuação dela é uma outra fic "Conflitos". Digo isso porque percebi que algumas pessoas me pediram pra continuar, então só ai percebi que esqueci de escrever "Fim" no final da fic, mas é isso pessoas essa fic neste link não tem continuação.


End file.
